By Years End
by ShikiNurse
Summary: Have you ever lived a lie so long, that you started believing it was the truth? Muraki has a new plot shrouded in mystery, the only thing obvious is that Tsuzuki is a key role. Tsuzuki on the other hand is fighting with himself, feeling that his way to redemption is at a standstill and looks for Muraki for the answers he strangely has. A deal is made, and a war begins.
1. Prologue

By The Years End

A Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness Fan-made Fiction

It was storming, early in August. The incensed voice of the doctor was the only thing that could reach the stubborn mans ears over the chaos of the storm, the world almost reflecting what was in the mans heart. The world seemed to be collasping in on itself, or was it truly just Tsuzuki's mind, finally caving in after so much pressure?

"Tsuzuki," lighting flashed, and the sky poured down harder.

Here stand two men in front of the cathedral where they first met, The glassy wine colored eyes of the one man lost the will to look up at the silver devil any longer after the disturbingly personal argument they had shared.

Tsuzuki's breathing hitched after realizing the doctors argument was sound, his mouth gapped, then closed to bite back tears. He closed his eyes, he wobbled under the pressure of the event, so in pain was his soul that he tried to picture a better place. A place where there was no Kazutaka Muraki standing in front of him, pulling up a past that was buried deep down by a different man, a boy really who resided in the same body, a happy boy.

His mind changed his surroundings, everything turned brighter to hide away from the dark reality, a very old defensive manuver of Tsuzuki's.

As he fell to the ground he heard the squeak of an old porch that had felt the steps of all his loved ones, a porch that lead into a bakery which was once his home, where he had spent his days before the darkness over took his life.

A voice carried through the past into his ear, a sweet lovely voice that could calm any heart, "Okaa-chan?" Tsuzuki called out, the face belonging to the voice mingled with the face of the silver eyed man, making Tsuzuki's head spin, "Muraki?"

"Asato." Muraki whispered, as he grasped the collasping mans four-arms. "Asato?" he asked as his forehead touched Tsuzuki's.

"I-I..." Tsuzuki tried to speak but his mind could give no words. He pratically fell into the other mans arms and instantly the white clad man wrapped his arms around the chaotic other. He felt himself slipping from conciousness, and like a Mother to her babe Muraki hushed him into sleep.

"Have you finally realized?" Muraki spoke like flesh against silk, tears began to fall from lucid violet pools and Tsuzuki wondered if that keen silver witch eye could notice them intermingled with the rain. "You have haven't you?" Tears became vocal and the crumbling man huddled closer into the larger mans chest and grasped the back of his coat.

The doctor sighed so contently, finally achieving what he had fought and desired for so long and the mind of the fallen man that was holding on by a thread, just seemed to go blank, but could still grasp that this beautiful man was there, holding him like a precious angel to be hunted down and cherished. Tsuzuki could even surmise that his hunter was very warm and that he never wanted to leave his arms.

"Muraki" his voice finally came back, and Muraki held him tighter to his chest, "I feel,"

"Yes?" the doctor gently urged the dead mans words on.

"Numb, and..." his eyes drifted closed, "tired..."

"Then maybe it is best you sleep," Muraki spoke "I'll carry you to a bed" he said, his tone caring and soft, that he wondered where he had learned to speak so gently.

"But if I sleep I'll dream," Tsuzuki spoke like a scholar, "In dreams...lies become lies again." He slowly lifted his shaking hand to clasp over his deaf ears.

"Sleep my love," he said again "and dream of me, I'll chase the demons away." The words that came out of his mouth almost disgusted Muraki, but too look down upon this beautiful creature which had finally seemed to belong to him, he found the need to comfort even if it did go against his will.

"Sleep," they seemed to dissapear with the snow, "Sleep and wake up free."

_Have you ever lived a lie so long, that you started believing it was the truth?_


	2. Chapter 1: The Calm before the Storm

By Years End

Chapter One

The calm before the Storm.

In Meifu, the land of the Shinigami, almost everyday was spring. It was warm with large dewy yards of grass filled with bright delicate flowers, surrounding all the grand white buildings. And most famous is there great tall elegant sakura trees that with light cool breezes, soft petals would spiral down in a dance like flurry to the ground.

But in November of the year after the Kyoto Incident, it snowed. The soft drops of pure whiteness shocked and awed almost every person and spirit in Meifu. It was a total anomaly, the strangest thing to even the spirits. The older spirits where happy to tell stories of times in the past when a blanket of snow covered the yards of Meifu, only for a short time of course, a few minutes everyday for a week was rare but harmless. But this snow drift was very different, the snow fall itself lasted for hours and once it ended the snow wouldn't melt, the air stayed frosty and the sun was dimmed by the over looking clouds.

Some Shinigami started to worry, they asked the elder spirits what all this snow might mean if it where a sign from the Gods, but the spirits had no clue, or just didn't want people to panic. So everyone speculated and everyone worried over it in the back of there minds, but no one said anything about it, and chose to ignore it and hope it all went away.

"Hey, Tsuzuki-san, you in there?" said a girl in a short skirt and blue cardigan, munching on a cookie while fiddling with her curly black hair, tied up in a silk red bow. "Ya know' I may be the new kid in this institution, but you don't have to ignore me when I'm talking." She said teasingly peeved.

"Huh?" mumbled Tsuzuki as he averted his gaze from the window to look into deep gray eyes of Miss Chieko Takahashi. She had only become a Shinigami a few months earlier and was taking her new afterlife gracefully. "Oh, Takahashi-san, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you!" He said flustered flailing his arms around while Chieko just started to giggle.

"I was just teasing you, silly man!" She said patting his head. "You know you remind me a lot of my brother, he would get really flustered whenever he thought he offended me in some way. It was super cute" She said smiling at her cookie in warm remembrance.

"And hey, call me Chieko-chan! I feel old with that name ended with 'san'. It's like I'm some old business man!" She laughed heartily, then looked at Tsuzuki's befuddled but amused look. "Well at least I amuse myself." she said devouring the last of her cookie.

"Well," she said with a grunt as she hoisted herself from the sill of the window they where chatting on "I'd better be off, Tatsumi-san said I'm gonna meet up with your partner for some lessons." She said sarcastically enthused, with some dramatic hand gestures for humor. "Hope some of his cold shoulder as been melted off by the furnaces."

Tsuzuki laughed, "Don't worry, I think Hisoka is really warming up to you! You're for sure his type, Pretty, down to earth, with a cute and funny disposition. He's a little cold to everyone he meets, but I'm telling you," he said with big grin "I bet it wont take more then a minute to count the days until you two hook up."

She looked back has she slid the door open to the hallway, "Thanks a lot Tsuzuki, you're a terrific friend." and as she was closing it behind her "I'll see you later, kay'? Maybe some Tea with the others and just laze around?"

"Sounds great." he said as she closed the door and ran down the hall, left alone in the dreary cafe like room with a box full of warm, made from scratch cookies, Tsuzuki was at peace for a few moments with his thoughts, enthralled by the tragic beauty of the puzzling snow fall that no one seemed to want to talk about.

"So white." He whispered to himself "So...blanketing and controlling...so much like..."

_"Tsuzuki-san...when I first saw you I thought that was all I needed or wanted, to gaze at you from afar. But then I found myself wanting to touch that luscious hair..."_

Tsuzuki's eyes fluttered shut when a ghost of a hand combed through his hair when the past fogged his reality and he guiltily slipped in the comfort of these certain memories.

_"...I yearned to touch those soft delicate lips to mine,_

he curled up tighter into himself and touched the tip of his finger to his lips, wondering at the texture and remembered a small warm cloud of breath that made his own hitch when it engulfed the gaping lips

_and how just thinking of those deep pools of violet, I dreamed of drowning in them as I took this breathtaking body"._

He moaned deeply and clasped his hand against cool glass of the window and almost dreamed that the hardness of it was a body that he remembered as the hand that grasped his tender inner thigh for emphasis.

_"And even now I wish to take you up and away with me to a place where no creature in the world could come between us,_

He panted and grasped and rubbed his skin almost feeling his fingers brushing against slender, powerful captivating warm hands he seems to steadily becoming more obsessed with, especially the man they were connected too.

_Even you."_

Tsuzuki abruptly stood and shook off the hands that plagued his mind like a specter, grabbed his coat and rushed out to the path that lead to the great gate pools between the living and the dead, proclaiming over and over again that he needed to take a long walk.

After Tsuzuki's long fall through the passage way into the other world, he sat himself of the edge of a old dried up fountain in Glover Garden, he looked around and found himself transported into a Nagasaki scenery painted in fall.

"What...the hell is going on?" he stood and swirled frantically around wondering if someone was playing a prank on him. "This doesn't make any sense..." he said horribly confused "Meifu has always had ten times better weather then Earth, how is it that Nagasaki only has windy weather when Meifu is covered in a inch of snow?!"

Tsuzuki took a few deep breaths and decided to investigate and see if there was anything awry going on in his district, to busy himself and keep away from the thoughts leading back to the ghost of Muraki Kazutaka haunting his skin.

Back at Meifu all was quite peaceful, with undertones of anxiety being hidden in the blanket of the beauty of Meifu covered in snow, it seemed people just got used to it after such a long time of spring but still...

Hisoka Kurosaki could sense the worry coming from is co-workers and friends though, no matter how much they would try to securely put up there walls, it was insane how worried these people where over what he thought was rather normal. A simple snow fall.

Watari was acting bubbly as usual, finding great fun in making new inventions and spells to keep people warm and dry, but his worry lied with Tatsumi, who seemed most worried over all the damage the snow might bring to there buildings, but Tatsumi was actually worried most about his shinigami agents welfare having to come back to the sanctuary of Meifu covered in snow after finishing case after case, and heart ache after heart ache, the stress levels were definitely high.

It was actually just a bubbling broil just waiting to overflow.

Hisoka sat down at his desk with a sigh and looked over at the empty cluttered desk of his partner and smiled fondly and rolled his eyes, slightly amused and looked over the file he was given by a bustling Chieko-chan who was off to a enchantments lesson.

_"I bet everything will be fine by the end of winter, come January it'll be mossy grass and sunny skies..."_ he flipped open his case file and started to read up on his new case of murders of young women in Nagasaki when he heard running feet and panicked voices in the hall, he got from his seat to the door only to have is open swiftly by Chieko who's breath was labored and she grabbed on to Hisoka almost collapsing from being almost run over and pushed around on the way there.

"Chieko, whats the matter?" he said, instantly sensing her anxiety like a wave crashing over him once her hands grabbed him.

"Oh Hisoka, Did you hear?! Tsuzuki-san and some others just sent messenger birds from the land of the living, they say that it the first snow hasn't fallen yet, Everyone is in a panic! All I can really get is that this has never happened before and that is has..." she stalled her speech when she realized just how much she had infiltrated Hisoka's unspoken bubble space, "...something to do with the...Gods..." she said blushing hotly.

"I don't know about any of this..." He said thoughtfully, "Perhaps we should go talk to Tatsumi and get a straight answer that isn't some story." he said as he brushed past her grabbing her wrist once he saw all the bustling people in the hall and ran towards the exit.

"This is just too weird..."

What could this possibly mean?

Tsuzuki stood atop the roof of the main tax office in the business district, looking over at the beauty of Nagasaki in fall, his being veiled from the ever bustling human's. With a critical worrisome eye he looked over the entire city on the search for anything out of the ordinary to suggest that something or someone had a plot that included this apparent time stand still.

That is if all the everywhere else in Japan is like this, or at least this area...then we have a whole other problem to deal with.

Tsuzuki pulled his hair back and groaned, "This is the exact opposite of what everyone needs after whats happened this year. Oh man" He sat himself down on the rooftop and sighed, being on his feet asking questions and running laps around Nagasaki all day really taking its toll on the undead man.

"Whats going on?" He asked himself again looking up at the bright blue sky, "Please, all I need is a clue, something, anything close to a lead on what all this means." his eyes trailed down to the wrist watch which concealed the pain of his past. "And that no one is in danger."

Realizing you love someone is a painful experience when you've never had a good example of it in your life time, not even parents with a successful marriage to recall upon or any family that really honestly cared about anyone but themselves and there image, especially when said family shoves a obviously crazed and homicidal teenager into your family as your brother just so your so called father doesn't seem like a two-timing betraying bastard and drives the women who birthed you and the only one who honestly loved you insane with depression and drives your friends away and makes you feel worthless compared to an steadily on his way to becoming a doctor older brother, only to lead that same older brother literally destroying your family and hurting you in ways that are unspeakable that drive you to become that same exact person just to get revenge.

Well, with a family like that, love is a very obscure concept for a man like Kazutaka Muraki.

But when Muraki finally was able to accept and observe the strange foreign feelings of love plaguing his heart which was normally so filled with a never ending stream of rage and hatred towards all of humanity and the deeply buried sense of self loathing and fear of being taken advantage of, he was able to realize that his feelings were genuine, he felt this adoration and complete and utter want and desire for this person he knew that no one in his life had ever felt like this for anyone, and that's how he knew his heart was true.

**_"Hello, Kazutaka"_** his eyes fluttered closed as his mind began to once again drift from conventional thoughts of his plans to the warm ever growing fantasy of his beloveds presence, his touch, his love, all of it magically manifesting into reality.

**_"And just what has you thinking up a storm, darling?"_** he looked up at the breathtaking illusion of the violet eyed man, translucent but still gorgeous sitting gracefully on the arm of his ornately large desk chair with his arm around his shoulders, taking a hold of Murakis hand the lavish apparition lifted it and pressed the doctors palm against the misty limpid cheek, and smiled a smile that made the doctors heart render.

"Tsuzuki-san..." he grazed his thumb across the fleshy lower lip of the fabrication, and sighed "My Asato..." he drowned into the mock eyes of the man, rubbing its inner thigh knowing that the image would sigh dramatically, because he manifested it that way every time.

"What I would give to have you here, or more rather what I am giving to have you here, I hope the winning of you will not be out of my grasp." he nuzzled the column that was his own personal coequal of Tsuzuki has he dragged it down to his lap and proceeded to slip his hand under its thick, high collar black shirt and kneaded his chest and midriff.

**_"Kazutaka,"_** the image sighed and grabbed at the doctors shoulders for balance,**_ "Kazutaka, there is nothing more precious to me then being with you in your arms."_**

The doctors eyes quailed shut as his heart dropped, 'This isn't Asato...' the images voice did sound exceptionally like the guardian of death's, but it was as if the man was trying to talk to him through a drafty tunnel, like a wind interjected his voice every time he spoke.

_"Muraki! You can't get away with this!"_

The doctors whisked away the shinigami's doppelganger and stepped out of his chair to looked out at the day outside of his window,

_"Damn it, sensei, I'm sick of your bullshit!"_

while a days that had passed where circling around in his mind.

_"You do know you can't run forever, right? You will be caught and punished for your crimes!"_

Another experiment after another, another death, maybe some just to catch the other mans attention, his need to solve mysteries in his district, to protect the humans who don't even know themselves the powerful guardian watching over them and there souls.

_"Damn it, this must end Muraki. This can't go on! This senseless death, Whatever reason you have to take these lives and use them to meet your own ends, its not worth it, I assure you. This has to stop before it destroys you, and everything around you, this isn't a game!"_

'Then what is it, Tsuzuki-san?' his mind drifted to that massive, cold, container. His hate, his reason for living, his eventual death, his drive to kill, his power, his weakness, all of it lived in that container, and it was barely living that. barely holding together flesh and stale blood. The mangled head of a psychopathic bastard. Why did it matter so much? He hated his father he was as much of a bastard his bastard son was, and his mother...

He took a drag from his cigarette, then looked down at the darkening city just starting to light up for the night, laughs and chatter and whirling life making itself known,

"Mother did need a way out, all I could ever wish is that it was something different" the man grimaced slightly, recalling a silver haired, gallantly dressed woman lying in a pool of her own blood smiling up at him, whimpering _'My boy, my darling darling boy, my most handsome doll...'_

There was nothing more to do now, no way of exacting revenge, no one to blame, everything was is in the past.

**_"And you can't change the past..."_**

A little dazed, the man looked over to the window and looked once again upon the apparition of his cherished one, seeming to be talking to itself, less of a fantasy and more of a memory.

He remembered in the time when he was blind to his beloved, and how deep his love flowed, when he looked upon him looking just like that, standing over a rail on a balcony. Of course back then if you asked him about twenty minutes later what he was doing, he would of told you he was just scouting out, but in reality half an hour before finding Tsuzuki's position his heart was racing for the chance to see its unrealized love. So spying would be the truth.

**_"Because the past is the past, the only thing left is memories, and the only thing you can do is make up for your mistakes the best you can..."_**

His voice seemed...bittersweet. Like he found joy in his memories, but they tragedy of them still haunted him.

He stepped over to the farce and rested his hand on it forearm and started kneading it, transfixed.

"Soon love...soon neither of us will be haunted by things we can't change...I swear to you...I owe you that much." his eyes slightly glazed over, "You'll be scared at first but I swear, everything will be fine." he rested his head against its shoulders and sighed.

"Soon..."

_A/N: Hello cherished readers, Here is the (hopefully) long awaited first chapter of 'By Years End' I finally just kicked procrastination's buns and finished it. Thank you, thank you and if you have any questions about the story, regard my ask box on my tumblr. I will give NO SPOILERS, so don't even try -wink- but I will answer questions like "Was this really in the manga/anime or is this just your imagination?" or "What are your theorys on this and that" that kinda shmuts. Also I was pondering the idea of making a live blog about Yami no Matsuei/Descendants of Darkness. Just talking/gushing about it, our theories on characters and the story, plus all for fun ship-wars._

_And that's all loves, can't wait to hear from you if anyone bothers to message me. + w +_


	3. Chapter 2: Plastic Blue

By Years End

Chapter Two : Plastic Blue

_Plastic Blue, Invitations, In my room._

_I've been waiting here for you._

_Reservations Made for Two._

_Sunlight Fading._

_Black Tongues, Talk faster then the car can crash,_

_You supply the rumors, I provide the wrath_

_Romance is breaking every heart in two_

_Casting shadow in a pale shade of blue._

_Plastic Blue, Conversations, In my room._

_Saving every tear for you._

_Trusting every word untrue,_

_Twilight Fading._

_Fate Changes faster then the death of light,_

_Your supply the envy, and I'll provide the spite,_

_Reflections, cutting every face in two._

_Casting Shadows in a pale shade of blue._

_- __**Blue**__ - The Birthday Massacre -_

_A/N: __**WARNING**__: There will be gore in this chapter, be wary. Even though this chapter is a OC chapter it is important to the story line so I can't really tell you to skip this chapter so...sorry squeamish readers_

_Also, best read with Silent Hill OST, I recommend White Nioz, Theme of Laura: Reprise, Wounded Warsong, and the ENTIRE FREAKING OST (of all the games) haha_

"Hello again, Asuka-chan. Shall we start where we left off?"

Its a gloomy where said person lives, its even more dreary inside a councilors office where you're expected to let you most darkest feelings out in the open for inquisitive judgment and observation. But it doesn't matter if you tell the truth or not, all they want from you is to do and say everything that they want you too so that it seems to your guardians that you're better, that you're on your way to recovery.

If you say anything that's anyway deviant, even if it is true, you're not comforted, you're not given hope that everything will be okay. You're just told you're being hysterical and given higher doses of medication to fight off your depression or what have you. At least that was Asuka's experience with therapeutic procedures.

"Whatever" The girl plopped down on to the therapist's couch. Fiddling with uniform, pulling her skirt down a little and slipping of her shoes, she delved right into the conversation, "I got that strange feeling again, it happened when I accidentally bumped into this girl on my way to a class, I could of sworn she was crying, but when I looked at her it seemed like she was fine, I asked her what was wrong though, she said 'Nothing, why?' and I said 'I thought I heard you crying just now', then she explained that she was crying a little earlier in the bathroom, said that today was the anniversary of her sisters death. And before she even explained to me how she died..."

She tugged at her short black hair, and rubbed her bright blue eyes from underneath her glasses and sighed, exasperated.

"I knew it was a car accident. I knew the whole event inside and out in the span of only a few seconds before she told me, I could see the white casket going into the ground, I could smell the lilies and forget-me-not's coming the reception. I could feel her tears running down my face."

She gulped down a knot in her throat and shook her head,

"I could even feel her sisters fear being inside that car when it crashed into that other one, when it fell of the side of the road. I could feel her bones breaking, as if they where mine, I could smell the blood and the fire, I could hear the screams as if the school itself was on fire."

She looked over to the man writing down notes, she knew that the man would give no real comfort, but it helped a lot just being able to talk about it. Knowing that he couldn't tell anybody about what was being said gave her a sense of security that was never shown to her other wise.

You see Asuka was dying. She was dying of a cancer eating her from the inside. She was here at the councilors office because her parents wanted her last days to be bearable, she was going to school like everything was normal, at her own request. She did it not for her own comfort, but for her brothers so that he could make it through. Of course she would be leaving in the matter of days, but it made her feel better.

"These only a figment of your mind Asuka-chan, you probably are feeling connections to people tragedies because you yourself are living a tragedy. You need to live these last days in peace Asuka. You need to give yourself that much."

His words seemed to empty. Like he has said them so many times before. No compassion, you could hear it in his voice, the waiting for her to die, so he could finally get his last payment.

"I guess." she grunted.

This went on for a bit, back and forth talking about how this life was special and she should make every moment precious, her retaliating somewhat, but barely saying anything.

All of it seemed rather pointless, 'I mean coming to a therapist when I'm weeks away from dying? Seems like a waste to me...'

She looked over the shoulder of the man, rambling on, and looked at the clock and saw it was two minutes past there session ending time.

She raised herself up and the man gave her a kind of look like he was relieved she was getting what he was saying, then his face fell "Well, sensai it seems like our time is up, I'll see you the same time tomorrow?" she was out the door before he could even say a word.

She was walking briskly past the nurse when she grabbed her arm, trying to give her some papers.

In a flash, like a vivid movie inside her head, Asuka could see a young women curled up in a dark room, rocking back and forth with something sharp inside her arms it seemed, because the women was bleeding, and for a moment it felt like she was moving, like she was a camera moving in on a actress, zooming in on what she was holding. The woman loosened her hold so that she could hold out and look at what she was clinging too, and it was a broken picture. A picture a young man, now covered in the woman's blood, and something that gave Asuka anxiety, was that the glass had broken in a straight line across his forehead.

In a flash she was in some weird field, filled with machinery and shadowy figures. Right in her field of vision was the same man in the picture, he was looking up at something, straight into the pale white sky.

She squinted her eyes inquisitively and looked up at the same spot in the sky, seeing nothing she looked back at the man, and jumped back and screamed when he was looking straight at her about a foot from where she was standing.

"W-who are yo-?"

It came so suddenly that she barely had the mind to scream. Out from the fog came, something...a wire? an electrical wire it seemed like, it had sparks flying out from it, it made a loud ear piercing whooping sound as it made contact with the young mans head, slicing the top of it downward and took his left eye as well in its wake.

Yet he still looked at her. He looked at her with that one eye, what was left of his face expressionless, she barely noticed the blood sprayed on her face.

"Asuka."

Her eyes went so wide she could feel the muscles of her lower eyelid flex. A single tear went down her face.

"Yes?" she said, but she could barely hear her own voice, not that she was whispering, it was like her voice was muffled some how.

"Tell her to stop burning the sage"

She cocked her head. "W-who?"

"Michiyo-chan"

"The nurse?"

"She's a nurse now?"

She nodded her head, this exchange getting more and more disturbing.

"Well then. Tell Nurse Kojima that Soujiro says to stop burning the sage"

"O-okay..."

"Promise?"

The whole expanse they where in went black, sucked into itself like a vortex, him along with it. and then like waking up from coma, she was on the floor of the therapists clinic, being held and petted by a nurse yelling for the other nurse.

"Oh thank the lord, she's awake Miharu! Asuka-chan you gave me a fright, you passed out for like fifteen minutes!" she exclaimed checking her vitals and taking the hair out of her face.

"Nurse Kojima?" she asked straining on her voice, looking at her confused.

"Yes dear?" she said sweetly.

"S-Soujiro says to stop burning sage..."

The nurses face fell and Asuka started saying things like she was on auto-pilot.

"I saw him in the dark plane. I saw his last moments, He told me to tell you to stop burning the sage." Asuka face went downfallen

She walked away from the nurse about to burst into tears, screaming for an explanation.

"How do you know him?!" she screamed as Asuka ran out the door and down the street.

"Answer me!"

She didn't. She ran all the way home. Barely breathing she ran until she made it too her apartment complex, ran up the stairs, burst into the house and sat herself on the floor next to the door. And wept.

After a long rest in her dark room, her mother coming in a few times to ask her how she felt, giving her affectionate caresses and hugs, she crawled out of her bed, and instead of going out to eat some dinner, she could guess that it was done since she could hear them clinking plates and chit chatter, she opted to go out on her roof, which was easy to get too from her bedroom window, though not very safe.

"But why would I worry about something like falling to my death?" She said to herself chuckling a bit. "I mean other then people thinking I killed myself, that would be a bummer."

She looked up at the sky which has been cloudy for weeks now. The sky was a inky blue with little stars poking out, she mused to herself.

"Hey sis..." came a voice from her window.

She looked down to her little brothers Kaito's bright face and smiled, crawled over to the window and sat right over it so she could hear his voice.

"Hey, kiddo..." she said, laying herself down.

"Pssh, who are you calling kiddo, you're only 17!" they laughed, even though it was sad, its funny how good kids are good at laughing when things are bad.

It was silent for a few moments, the thing that broke the silence was Kaitos sighing.

"Its going to be too weird..." he said.

She looked over to him still smiling, but shadows where invading most of his face, so she couldn't see the serious look he had. "What will?"

"When you're gone..."

There was a pause, it almost seemed for a quick moment, that someone had actually pressed a button pausing there life, even Asuka's heart jumped the time gap. A silent moment for recovery and analysis at what there life was becoming.

"I guess it will be..." she tore her gaze from her brothers, to look up once again at the night. "but I think you'll get over it" she chuckled as her brother climbed up the roof and pushed her.

"This isn't funny!" he scowled, "Aren't you..." he gulped and looked away like he was about to say a swear in front of a teacher.

"Spit it out, Aren't I what?"

With a twitch in his limbs he picked at his fingers. Then grunted and muffled out...

"Scared?"

She thought silently to herself, casually tapping her finger against her chin, she then shrugged.

"Not really. I mean whats to be scared of?" her brother gaped "Well you're still a teenager! Aren't you scared you'll become a ghost?!"

"What?" she said, "Well, You know, when people die like that so early in there life, they start to feel jealous of all the still living people, so they stay as spirits." he said as his face was captured by shadows, and his voice trembled.

"That's not scary..." she sighed "That's actually what I am hoping for..."

He look down at her at smiled awkwardly. "If you do turn into a ghost, will you promise to visit us?"

"Sounds like a date" she lifted her hand her to his face, and he took it and gave it a hard shake, resulting in a yelp from Asuka.

"Yeah...everything is gonna be just fine."

"Another Candle just went out, Count." said Watson, a tiny mangled corpse butler, with his scratchy voice. "It just went out, its been dimming this past month it seems. A fifteen year old girl, quite sad. Died of a cancer. She's in the book formaly(1) Sir."

The Count himself looked over to the large arrangement of flickering Candles, zoning in on one of the candles which no longer was burning bright.

"That candle had a very bright light..." Remarked the count.

"Indeed, it often burned violet as well, at some moments even black(2)..." said Watson, scratching notes down on his notepad.

"You don't say..." the Count scratched his chin. "Not like Tsuzuki's though, I presume?"

"No definitely not like Tsuzuki. The colors are the same, but not as erratic when fluctuating between colors(3)"

And then suddenly, so out of the blue it made both of the undead men jump, the candle burned to furiously it scorched the ceiling of the room, then calmed down to a small black flame.

"Wha-what just happened Count?!" Watson said from the bottom of the small staircase which led into the vast hall of candles.

"I think Mr. Watson," giving the little zombie a hand back to his feet he said,

"We have a new employee..." he sat down at a small table and looked at the mansion yard outside with a grimace at the falling snow. "What do you think Count?" said Watson, looking up at his master in disquiet.

The count sighed, "I hope she doesn't mind snow..."

_Hello and thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy the story so far and think my OC is interesting. And no worries, she nor my other OC Chieko are going to dominate the story line. I have Chieko there to be a team-mate to the Shinigami, and a follow along character for when the story gets confusing, just to be safe. And Asuka is there because her powers are going to be intergal to Tsuzuki and Muraki's story line. So they're not Mary-sues, (even though I'm gonna pair up Chieko with Hisoka because I think they would be cute, but why would you care, you're reading this story for Muraki and Tsuzuki not Hisoka so just shhhh~ and gobble up the amazingness of my otp, kay? kay.)_

_SO ON TO THE EXPLAINING OF MY IDEAS:_

_(1): When I mean in the book 'formaly' I mean that ghost hand in the first episode wrote it, and not just people thinking she is dead in the living world or her candle going out but its not written or some supernatural stuff is going on so she is like dead but still like fucking around like what happened with Maria in the first couple of episodes. You know? You know._

_(2): When I mean fluctuation of colors of the 'Flame' the color is supposed to mean when someone is using there powers. Simple. As. That._

_(3): The reasons Tsuzuki's is different is because he is truly a demon, not just demon powers like Asuka, but a for real demon. I'll explain later in the story why Asuka has demon powers but no demon blood. So when the count says "But not like Tsuzuki right?" its basically him saying "But she's not a demon right?" See? Kay._

_Sorry there isn't any Muraki/Tsuzuki in this chapter, if you have any questions about the story, the Ask in my tumblr is always open for that. Don't be shy!_

_Chio!_


End file.
